disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Uniquemusician/Blackstar Ch. 15
Kim at the moment cocked an eyebrow perplexed by the brunette’s and blonde’s position. Roxy looked like a frozen statue while, Jack looked like he was about to punch the guy in the face. Kim gazed over the boy and was surprised he didn't seem familiar to her at all. Being on the cheer squad, class president, and in journalism club she usually gets to know everyone who attends Seaford, but she's never seen this guy in her life. He had shaggy brown hair and had his bangs perfectly swept over his forehead, showing off his sparkling green eyes. He had some freckles on his face and he seemed to be about the same height as Jack was. Kim looked him up and down seeing that he really was un-phased by the awkward silence that twisted around the group of her and her friends. He seemed to have a completely cool and relaxed aura, like nothing at the moment mattered to him in the world and his blank stare just made it clearer on his face. The blonde then looked around seeing a crowd of high schoolers who had currently came out from lunch were huddling around the awkwardly silent stare down that was going on, between Jack and the boy, while Roxy just stood frozen solid like an ice sculpture. Jack finally spoke, as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "What...are you doing here?" The boy, who also had been blankly staring and standing just as solid as Roxy was except with a more relaxing demeanor, cocked a eyebrow at Jack. A small smile then curved to the corner of his lips and he just shook his head letting his brown hair flop back on his forehead, he shoved past Jack, whispering something in his ear. Kim didn't miss a beat of the words though. "Will talk later''...privately."'' The boy then took off down the hall leading to the main office of the High School, but as he passed Kim he gave her a smile, but the blonde not being the dumb blonde everyone always thinks she is, knows it was played off...perfectly like an actor. She hated guys like that; they were as fake, as the stuck up Barbies who attended school with her. She thought viciously, I am so going to end up using the Ricky-Toss on him one day. She scowled irritably at the crowd, that were; still currently huddled around her and the rest. They quickly dispersed though seeing that the...stare fight was over with. Kim gave Jack a look saying, Whats going? And you better tell me, Anderson or I'll beat, your butt. Jack gave her a weak reassuring smile trying to convince her everything was cool, but the blonde cheerleader shook her head at him knowing he was trying to stop her from prying. The brunette sighed, rubbing his temples. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Yo! Jack! What was that about? Do you know that dude?" Jack shook his head quickly choking out, "What. No! Of course not. Hahaha..." Jerry scratched his head confused, "What...but...wait I'm confused." Milton sighed irritably. "Of course he knows him, you toad! You can tell by the way he reacted seeing his face. I mean I don't think Jack would just ball his fists up and give the guy a death glare for five minutes straight. And this makes me curious. Jack I know you know him. But...like...what's your problem with him." All the Wasabi Warriors eyes turned towards a nervous looking Jack. He scratched his neck awkwardly and out of nowhere he ran over grabbing Kim by her hands and running down the hall frantically. Kim not expecting his actions almost tripped on her own feet but quickly caught her balance as Jack dragged her towards''—who knows where? '' He looked around with a frantic look in his eyes as he ran down halls and turn corners dragging a confused blonde with him. He could sense the footsteps of Jerry, Eddie, and Milton following close behind. Jack heard a loud-THUD! He quickly turned around with his grip still tightly holding onto Kim's hands and found Eddie sprawled on the ground. ‘I guess he fell.’ Suddenly, Jerry and Milton came running from around the corner, completely ignoring Eddie who was still sprawled on the ground, ran past him with determined look on their faces. Jack feeling like he had no other choice and just thinking out of pure exasperation quickly unlocked his locker and pulled himself and Kim in and quickly closed the locker door shut behind him. Kim hissed, "What the heck, Jack! Why did you bring me in your locker? Like seriously admitting your feelings for, me is cute and all but your locker isn't exactly the most romantic place in the world...well it isn't at all." Jack gave Kim a look of bewilderment hissing back, "What are you talking about? I don't like you! And anyway even if I would admit my feelings about you, to you I would bring you to your favorite place." Kim smirked and countered, "So...you do have a thing for me?" Jack replayed what he just said over in his head and his eyes widened realizing what he had inferred. Kim must of noticed because she instantly let a triumphant grim cross over her face. Jack just rolled his eyes and snapped, "Shut up!" Kim pouted sarcastically, "What I can't tease?" Jack sighed. "Look Kim do yo-- BANG! BANG! BANG! Jack stopped talking abruptly as him and Kim both jumped at the banging happening against his locker door and yells coming from Jerry, Milton, and Eddie outside the locker. "Yo! Jack? Kim? You guys done making out in there yet?" Jerry yelled absentmindingly banging on the metal door. Eddie snapped, "Jerry! Don't you think if they were making out they wouldn't be able to answer you, because they’re too busy sucking each others, faces?" Milton snapped irritably as he kept punching the metal door, "Would you--Gah!!! Two be quiet--Gah!!! And help me get this--Gah!!! Dang--Gah!!! Locker open--Gah!!!" Jerry snapped a taken back, "Us be quiet? You’re the one who's going ‘Gah!!!’ He mocked with an impression of Milton’s nasally voice. “Everytime you punch the stupid metal door!" Eddie commented, "You mean locker door." Jerry snapped at the African American, "Yo! I don't care English class ain't til' the bell---RING!!! rings," he finished glumly. Milton panted heavily from all the punching at the locker door. "Come...o-on...guys-s let's just...g-get-t to...to...class..ss." Jack then heard the sounds of retreating footsteps leaving the locker area and after a few more minutes he continued from where he had left off. "Look, Kim do you wanna know who that new guy is and how I know him?" Kim noticing Jacks voice was very stern and serious decided to not make a sarcastic remark and simply replied, "Yes." Jack sighed, "Okay, well...you remember when I told you and the guys about my kidnapping and the Black Warriors?" Kim replied simply, "Yeah so?" She asked this quizzically cocking an eyebrow. Jack replied sighing heavily, "Well...I didn't tell you guys everything…" He left his voice waiting for the blonde cheerleader’s reaction., expecting her to nag him on how he broke the Wasabi Code that he has been following all his life. ‘We swear by the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die. WASABI!’ Instead of the punch to the chest or sudden nagging he had been bracing himself for he saw a hurt expression cross over Kim’s face as her confused expression turned into a frown. He gave her a guilty look; she couldn't see him to good through the darkness in the locker but could make him out with the light of the halls coming through the flaps of the locker. Kim didn’t understand why Jack didn't tell the Wasabi Warriors but mostly herself. Jack tells her everything. The only question that ran through the blonde’s mind at the moment was, Why didn’t he tell me? Jack sighed seeing the hurtful expression that crossed over Kim's flawless face. "Look...when I was on my little adventure with Blackstar I learned some pretty personally things about her and I really didn't want to say anything about it. But now that he's here at Seaford I think I should let you know that...he’s name’s Jake. He was the guy who controlled what had happened at the Lock In. He's the guy who kidnapped me and Blackstar. He's also...Blackstar's ex-boyfriend well I think so I'm not really sure about that part and he's...part of the Black Warriors." Jack finished giving Kim a scared look. The blondes eyes widened in horror after hearing everything Jack went through by the hands of the Black Warriors, when he explained to her and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors about his adventure the day he came back. Kim was surprised he made it home alive. She couldn't bear to picture the terrible things that could happen if she ever ran into them it would bring her to tears. She wasn't just horrified that a Black Warrior was walking among them in Seaford but by the fact of how much they knew about karate and how they've come up with their own techniques on how to hurt people so bad they could put them to death, but she was mostly terrified of them, because they weren't only killers walking around California, they were killers after her and her friends. The thing no one knew was the reason why they were after the Wasabi Warriors, and Jack even explained that when he tried to pry it out of Blackstar she coldly and quickly shut him out. Kim shook her head trying to look strong in front of Jack. "What...are we going to do?" Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Kim. I honestly don't know." Kim could see the brunette struggling trying to pull off a brave face for her. The blonde could see as she gazed into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes the frustration...the stress...the worries all boggled together. Absentmindedly, she let her hands fall from his warm grip, he hadn't seemed to notice. She then went closer towards his face and looked up at him gazing into his eyes through the little light they had showing through the darkness inside the locker. Kim then brought her left hand up and held his chin softly as she let her right hand absentmindedly stroke his shaggy, brown locks. She whispered quietly, "Jack...don't stress or worry. You know everything will turn out fine in the end like it always does. It's just another adventure...another risk of life." Jack hesitated but responded, "But there killers Kim and kidnappers!" He raised his voice slightly snapping at the blonde. He continued on his rant, "How can I not stress? I mean seriously I don't want anything happening to you, or Milton, Eddie, and Jerry or Roxy if she isn't Blackstar! And who kno--." The skater boy was quickly cut off from his rant by Kim shoving him against the small locker crashing her lips into his. Jack was shocked at first but kissed back, softly taking in the moment while he could. He felt the stress and the worries quickly vanish from his mind…his mind feeling empty…''unstressed—at peace, as he kissed Kim back with all the love he ever had in his heart and he let the blonde do the same to him. ''BANG! The two jumped apart from each other hearing the loud bang that sounded like someone getting slammed against the locker. Kim and Jack moved from there awkward positions in the cramped locker trying to get a better hearing of what was going on outside the locker door, at the moment. They heard a familiar female’s voice snap quietly, "What the hell are you doing here?" They then heard a familiar boy’s voice mock sarcastically, "Sorry but that's confidential information...Blackstar!" "..." "Ow! What the hell?! Why did you slap me? And would you let go of me?! You see this is one of the reasons why I broke up with you!" "..." "Ow! Not cool Blackstar! Abusing your ex-boyfriend is against the law!" Jack and Kim both figured Jake was the one who had been slammed against the locker and was currently shoved against it by Blackstar. Blackstar hissed, "Oh...sue me! And we were never together butthead!" Jake snapped with irritation present in his voice, "Well...I'm not the one who decided to run away!" Blackstar retorted irritably, "Hey! Don't try to pin the blame on me you know exactly what happened!" Jake said, "Yeah yeah." Blackstar snapped, "Tell me what you’re doing here?! We're you sent by the Black Warriors! Cause' if you were I'm--." Jake cut her off. "Jeez, chill! No I wasn't sent by the Black Warriors." You could hear the venom through his teeth as he spat out Black Warriors. "I came here on my own decisions not there's!" Blackstar asked slightly confused, "But why?" Jake answered with a teasing tone, "I guess you’ll just have to figure that out for yourself." BANG! "Ow! Okay can you like slap me again I like that much better than the slamming," Jake whined like a five-year old. "Blackstar hissed, "Jake! Seriously you need to get out of here! Jack goes to school here! He's going to be suspicious and I don't need that right now! I'm already getting enough attention from that stupid video!" Jake laughed, "Oh yeah! I saw that at the TV store in the mall the other day. It was on the News. You know you looked pretty hot fighting those ninjas. Except that kid...uh Jack? Yeah, he needed to put on a shirt he was just grossing me out. " Jack pouted. Kim couldn't help buy smirk at him playfully, but blush at the sametime remembering the tingling feeling she felt when she had kept brushing her finger tips over his abs. ‘I’m so glad it’s dark in here, cause’ my face is probably as red as a tomato, right now.’ Kim thought as she looked shyly away from Jack for a moment. Blackstar teased, "Ha. Please, your just jealous cause' you don't have abs like he does." Kim then made a loud snort trying to contain her laughter, this surprised Jack in the tight silence they had been in; causing him to fall against the locker, with a loud''--BANG!'' Blackstar asked with a terrified voice, "What was that?" Jake replied, "Uh... I don't know it came from inside the locker I'm shoved against." Kim gave Jack nervous looks as they heard Jake get off against the locker and heard footsteps backing away. They then heard what sounded like a foot kick the lock and something clatter to the hallway floor. The locker door then quickly flew open revealing Jake standing there along with Blackstar, both of their mouths were hanging open at the sight of Jack and Kim standing awkwardly squished in the locker. Blackstar face-palmed. Jake rolled his green eyes while sighing. “Oh…crud.” Blackstar then removed her hand from her face and gave Jake a look of distress. He shrugged putting up his hands stating, "It's your move not mine." Blackstar rolled her piercing blue eyes at him and said quietly, "Jack. Kim. Come with Jake and I please." She turned on her heel walking away as the others followed close behind. The four teens walked through the quiet halls of the high school then; Blackstar stopped walking and quickly opened a classroom that was currently being used as a storage room. Jake took a seat on a wooden stool placed on the side of the room by the door while Jack sat on top of desk and Kim did the same sitting on the one next to his. Blackstar stood in the front of the room trying to bring what she should say together, after a few minutes had gone by she finally spoke through the tight awkward silence," Look, Jack and Kim I know you heard that whole conversation and look I know there are probably a lot of questions going through your minds, but really I can't answer any of them for you." Kim spoke up her curiosity getting the best of her, "Why not?" Blackstar sighed and gave the blonde a long serious gaze she finally answered, "Because, Kim I always end up revealing too much and I just...can't, because..." Blackstar trailed off not knowing how to finish her answer. Kim inquired cocking an eyebrow, "Because....?" Jake exclaimed suddenly throwing his hands up in the air, "Because of me okay! The last time she told me something and the Black Warriors found out I had lied to them about knowing anything they whipped me for days! She doesn't want to tell you anything because she doesn't want you to get hurt; it's not that she just doesn't want to." Blackstar stared at Jake curiously as he calmed down from his outburst. He felt a presence of eyes on him and caught Blackstar's stare as he got off the stool. "What?" He asked as he walked closer towards the girl still staring curiously at him. Blackstar asked, "You read me like a book?" Jake shrugged as he stepped closer, gazing into her eyes lovingly. "I know. I guess it just tells me no matter how much I try to get you out of my head...it will never happen." Blackstar blushed and gazed into his sparkling green eyes trying to absorb the love present inside them. Jake started to lean in and was a second away from capturing her lips in his. "Cough...Cough." Jack cough awkwardly making Jake fall out of his trance and quickly, but shyly back away from Blackstar with a red face. Kim suddenly commented, "You see that's what you need a locker for!" She the clapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just inferred while Jack sent a death glare her way. Blackstark smirked while wiggling her eyebrows towards Kim and Jack. "Oh really? What were you two doing inside that locker anyway?" Kim stuttered out nervously, "Uh...nothing much...just...uh studying." Jack face-palmed while groaning,"Really, Kim? Jerry's better at making up excuses and his usually involve unicorns!" Kim hissed whacking Jack's shoulder. "Hey! They could've still bought it if you didn't say anything, stupid!" "I'm not stupid," Jack retorted. "Are too!" "Am not" "Are too!" "Am not!" As Jack and Kim went back arguing about who was stupid Jake and Blackstar slipped out of the storage room unnoticed by the two lovebirds and walked over into an abandoned hallway. Jake leaned against a locker as he watched Blackstar unlock a locker pulling out a dark purple Jansport backpack. She quickly dumped everything out from the bag; as she took her mask off sticking it inside the bag. She then slipped jean shorts over her black Nike spandex shorts and then slipped the dark purple V-neck T-shirt over the tight white tank top that stopped above her belly button, she was currently wearing She then pulled out the hair tie, that had been holding up her hair in a messy bun, letting her wavy blonde locks fall. She smirked noticing Jake staring at her, "So, how do I look?" She winked at him while twirling around. Jake ignored the question and replied, "You know if you really want friends you’re going to have to tell them one day, right?" Roxy sighed looking at Jake sadly, "Yeah...I know. I will one day." He just shook his head not believing how stupid this girl can get. Roxy caught the look of disbelief on his face and frowned. She asked slightly confused, "What?" Jake rolled his eyes while shaking his head, "Just forget it." He started to walk away. Roxy asked again, still confused about what she had said that made him suddenly so cold. "What Jake! What did I say?!" Jake turned around and glared at her snapping, "It's not what you said! It's the fact that you can't take a freakin' hint! I know it's your decision and your life but that doesn't mean it always has to be your way!" Roxy slightly confused and shocked by his outburst asked, "What are you saying?" Jake sighed taking a moment to calm his temper down, "I'm saying maybe it’s better if we just ignore each other like we never met." Roxy exclaimed in shock, "What! Why?" Jake didn't respond he left the abandoned hallway abandoning Roxy along with it as he made his way through the high school looking back every now and then to make sure Roxy wasn't sneakily following him, he muttered, "Trust me, Roxy it's better this way." A sarcastic voice then called out from behind him, "Hey! New kid you okay you seem lost?" Jake turned around finding the source of the voice, his frown quickly turned into a smile. Line Break… Jack felt the cool breeze hit his neck as he made his way through the mall, towards the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He was currently out in the middle of the night, he knew the mall was already closed but didn't care at the moment he was too steamed about an argument him and Kim had; had at practice earlier to care. He just wanted beat up some dummies for a few hours and forget about the whole thing. The brunette sighed heavily as he gripped the cold handle of the Dojo's door and stepped inside, but he instantly stopped in his tracks, seeing a very--familiar girl was already inside the Dojo. She had her back facing him and suddenly she did a back handspring and then did a flying dragon kick knocking the head of the dummy off. The girl then pulled her hair back revealing her face. Jack would've been shocked seeing that she had the ability to do that, but he wasn't stupid and she wasn't the best liar ever. He let himself lean back and relax against the lime green pole without the girl noticing him yet. He smirked cockily while saying, "Hey Roxy." Roxy froze as solid as an ice sculpture in the karate stance she was currently in. She quickly shook her head and came out of position standing straight and caught the brunette staring at her dead in the eye. She quickly ran and tackled Jack to the floor. The brunette not expecting her actions fell onto the floor, he looked up in shock seeing Roxy was currently hovering over him. He was about to make a remark at the position they were in but he closed his mouth deciding against it, as he watched fire dance in her piercing blue eyes. Roxy hissed, "You better not tell anyone, Anderson!" Jack spat, "That you know karate or you’re also, Blackstar?" Roxy looked at him coldly and said sarcastically, "Wow...congratulations, Jack. You’re the first one able to figure it out." Roxy then got up from where she was sitting on top of the skater boy and put the dummy back into the closet with the rest of them. She then threw a big blue hoodie over herself. Jack spoke as he watched her fling the backpack over her shoulder and look up at him. "Look, I won't tell anyone anything but I can't promise they won't figure out how to put two and two together, especially Milton or Kim." Roxy nodded. "Yes, I know." she then stared at the brunette expecting him to ask her something. Jack caught her stare and asked with confusion present in his tone, "What?" Roxy shook her head. "Nothing I just expected you to ask me about the story behind Blackstar." Jack shrugged, "I don't know I am curious but it's really none of my business." Roxy let out a frustrating sigh not knowing which would be the right decision to make. ‘Tell Jack?’ '' ''‘Do not tell Jack?’ '' Those questions quickly ran through her mind but faded away as she could hear a little voice in the back of her head, that sounded like Jake, repeating over and over again. '''You know if you really want friends you’re going to have to tell them someday.' ‘You’re going to have to tell them someday...’ '' ‘You’re going to have to tell them someday...’'' ‘You’re going to have to tell the someday...’ ''Jack has finally figured it out but will any of the other Wasabi Warriors? Will Kim and Jack ever talk about what happened in the locker or will they always go by, (What happens in the locker stays in the locker.) Will Eddie, Jerry, and Milton figure it out. Why did Jake suddenly act so cold towards Roxy? Who's the owner of the voice that called Jake out? Will Roxy reveal everything to Jack? Or let her own fears and worries get in the way leaving him in the cold?Is she really, selfish? '' Category:Blog posts